mourir pour mieux renaitre
by lousa
Summary: Le mage noir est tombé il y a plusieurs années déjà...Severus, ancien espion, et vampire de son etat, décide d'aller chasser sur le chemin de traverse...Il ignore alors qui croisera sa route de prédateur...slash HPSS les personnages ne m'appartiennet pa
1. Chapter 1

Mourir pour mieux renaître

Tapis dans l'ombre, il attendait...  
Le chemin de Traverse...  
Il était sûr d'y trouver une proie..  
Pour se nourrir, comme chaque nuit...

Comme chaque soir depuis 19 ans...  
Depuis que tout avait basculé...  
Depuis qu'il était devenu vampire...

Le teint d'une pâleur irréelle...  
Les cheveux noirs tombant librement sur ses épaules...  
Les yeux d'onyx d'une profondeur insondable...

Oui, Severus Snape attendait...  
La soif le tenaillant..  
L'envie de sang se faisant à la limite du supportable...  
Son regard scrutant le moindre mouvement...

Une fois encore, il était idéalement situé..  
Légèrement en hauteur...  
Camouflé, invisible aux yeux du commun des mortels...

Soudain, des mots échangés, un rire clair...  
Le bruit disc tint d'une porte qui claque...  
Une silhouette masculine s'enfonçant dans la nuit...  
Enfin...

Il se fit violence pour patienter quelques instants encore...  
Pour être sur que l'homme était bien seul...  
Non pas que deux soit un problème, mais il n'aimait pas les surprises...

Les secondes s'égrenèrent en silence...  
Puis, il fondit brusquement sur sa proie...  
La chasse était ouverte...

Merlin, qu'il pouvait aimer ça…  
Anticiper le moment où il mordrait…  
Sentir le corps de sa victime s'affaiblir…

Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres...  
L'homme s'engagea dans une ruelle particulièrement sombre et étroite...  
L'imbécile... Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres...

Plus qu'un mètre...  
L'humain sentit sa présence et se retourna soudain...  
Deux grands yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de surprise...  
Tandis que les dents luisantes de salive, Severus se rapprochait encore...

Il saisit sans douceur le menton de sa victime...  
Son odeur légèrement fruitée lui montant à la tête...  
Tandis que ses deux canines déchiraient la chair avec habileté...

Le liquide délicieux lui emplissait peu à peu la bouche…  
Le sang d'un sorcier puissant, très puissant…  
Il commençait même à se sentir comme soul…  
Pourtant quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier le perturbait…

Il avala quelques gorgées supplémentaires…  
Tout en se détachant peu à peu de son plaisir…  
Oui, il y avait définitivement un problème…

Sa proie n'avait pas réagie…  
Pas un seul cri, pas un seul gémissement…  
Il n'avait même pas chercher à fuir…

Or, la magie qui coulait à flot dans ses veines…  
Concentrée à l'extrême…  
Même pour lui qui y était si habitué…

L'homme aurait pu le contrer…  
Le mettre en difficulté…  
Essayer de sauver sa peau au moins…

A moins que…  
Cet homme voulait mourir…  
Il le désirait au plus profond de son âme…

Mu par une impulsion soudaine…  
Severus retira ses dents…  
Léchant rapidement la plaie pour la cicatriser…  
Puis, il tira l'inconnu à la lumière blafarde d'un réverbère afin de l'observer…

Les cheveux noirs de jais en bataille…  
Des lunettes rondes posées sur un nez petit et légèrement retroussé…  
Des yeux verts émeraudes incomparables…  
Une fine cicatrice sur le front qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…  
Potter !

Merlin, Morgane, n'importe qui…  
Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le sale gosse !  
Albus allait le tuer…

A en juger par ce qu'il voyait…  
Dans environ 20 minutes, le maudit Gryffondor serait mort…  
Quoique…

Le regard voilé, le teint livide…  
Des jambes qui semblaient ne plus pouvoir le porter…  
15 minutes…

Il n'avait pas plus de 15 minutes pour sauver Potter…  
Il devait trouver une solution…  
Rapidement…

Certes, quelques sortilèges de magie noire lui venaient bien à l'esprit…  
Sauf qu'il risquait plus de l'achever qu'autre chose…  
La potion du Calice ?

Cela pouvait sans doute marcher…  
Mais un vampire ne devait certainement pas prélever autant de sang à son calice…  
Il en était amoureux après tout…  
Sans compter le temps de préparation nécessaire…

Il devait trouver autre chose…  
Mais, mis à part de le…  
Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

Albus ne lui pardonnerait jamais…  
Le vieil homme l'exaspérait, mais en même temps…  
Il ne pouvait pas le décevoir…

Une petite voix pernicieuse lui susurra à l'oreille…  
Que dans les deux cas, le directeur ne serait pas heureux…  
Mais que dans un cas, il envisagerait avec beaucoup de chances de l'épargner…

Il n'était pas le chef de la maison Serpentard pour rien…  
Il valait mieux essayer de préserver sa vie…  
Aussi misérable soit elle…

Il n'avait plus un instant à perdre…  
Il prit le rouge et or inconscient dans ses bras…  
Il se concentra sur sa destination…  
Priant pour que le petit écervelé supporte le choc…  
Puis disparu dans un « pop »…

Une nouvelle fiction d'entamée…

J'espère que ce début vous a plu…

Cette fic sera NC 17 par la suite…

Bisous

Lousa


	2. Chapter 2

Pré-au-lard…

Désert à cette heure ci de la nuit…

C'est pourquoi, il avait transplané sur l'allée principale…

C'était le chemin le plus court pour entrer à Poudlard…

Il n'avait déjà que trop perdu de temps…

Les yeux de sa victime s'étaient révulsé…

Maudit soit cette barrière…

Sans elle, ils seraient déjà dans ses appartements…

Et Potter aurait une chance d'être sauvé…

Enfin, si ce qu'il avait à faire pouvait être appelé une chance…

Rien que l'idée le dégoûtait profondément…

Merlin, pourquoi lui ?…

Déjà, de sombres tours se détachaient dans la nuit…

Ses pouvoirs lui permettaient d'en distinguer les moindres pierres…

Les moindres contours…

Les moindres reliefs…

Le gosse par son poids inerte ralentissait considérablement sa marche…

Enfin, il se retrouva devant les portes principales…

Les ouvrant d'un mot de passe connu de seulement deux personnes…

« espoir désespéré »

Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi Albus avait choisi ce mot…

Si différent des autres…

Mais il y réfléchirait plus tard…

Il y avait beaucoup plus urgent à faire…

Ses appartements….en vitesse…

Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever…

C'est pour cette raison qu'il fallait se mettre à l'abri…

Encore plus avec ce qu'il allait faire…

Albus allait le tuer…

Après plusieurs couloirs qui semblait interminables…

Des volées de marches inutiles…

Severus s'arrêta net devant une tapisserie…

Un magnifique boa constrictor ouvrit un œil courroucé…

« Soif insatiable »

Le serpent s'inclina légèrement…

La tapisserie laissa place à un trou dans le mur…

L'entrée de ses quartiers privés…

Ou nul autre que le directeur n'était jamais ressortit sans dommages…

Il passa dans son salon en un coup de vent…

Ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever sa cape de voyage…

Se précipitant dans sa chambre…

Il déposa avec presque de la délicatesse le corps inerte sur son lit…

Le regarda quelques instants…

Avec une colère mêlée de quelque chose qui ressemblait bien à de la peur…

Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça…

Juré devant l'éternel de ne jamais le faire un jour…

Ne jamais dire jamais…

Une règle d'or qu'il avait pourtant violée…

Severus s'accroupit à son tour sur le lit…

Puis, planta de nouveau ses canines dans la chair lisse…

Et préleva une faible quantité de sang, tout juste suffisante…

Puis, tremblant plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre…

Il mordit dans son propre poignet…

Profondément, durement…

Puis, avec fermeté plaqua la plaie sanguinolente contre la bouche de l'ex Gryffondor…

Les gouttes de sang franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres…

Aucune réaction…

Il insista, il ne pouvait pas échouer ainsi…

Les secondes s'égrenèrent douloureusement…

Puis, les yeux vitreux eurent un drôle d'éclat…

Et une faible pression des lèvres de sa Némésis se fit sentir tandis qu'il aspirait le liquide carmin…

Merci Merlin…

La succion devenait désagréable…

Mais il ne devait pas céder…

Le jeune homme se redressait déjà à demi…

Sasissant avec force la source qui étanchait sa soif…

Ne se rendant absolument pas compte de ce qui l'entourait…

Jusqu'ou le directeur de Serpentard devait il donner ?

Jusqu'ou fallait il donner ?

Il ne s'était pas préoccupé de ce genre de détail…

Sans parler bien sur de son créateur…

Qui l'avait lâchement abandonné à son sort…

Il avait tout appris seul…

Albus avait été le seul à l'aider, à le comprendre…

La douleur était à la limite du tolérable…

Tenir encore un peu, juste un peu...

Tenir encore…

Enfin, avec un cri étouffé Severus retira son poignet…

La peau se referma immédiatement…

Mais une marque bleue resta visible autour de la plaie…

Un grognement de frustration monta des draps…

Puis, ce fut un gémissement à peine perceptible…

Enfin, le corps de son ancien élève se convulsa…

Il se souvenait à quel point il avait eu mal…

A quel point la transformation était abominable…

A quel point, il avait souhaité mourir…

Le temps s'écoula avec une lenteur affolante…

Les spasmes émanant de ses draps se calmèrent enfin…

Et son pire cauchemar s'évanouit…

Cette inconscience durerait plusieurs heures…

Voir quelques jours…

Le choc avait été rude…

Et Potter en avait supporté bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru…

Snape ferma les yeux quelques instants…

Il était lui-même épuisé…

Son monde flottant légèrement autour de lui…

Il se força à focaliser ses yeux sur un point précis de son mur…

Quand tout fut un tant soit peu stable, il se leva…

Et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers sa salle de bains…

Pénétrant dans l'immense pièce bleu sombre…

L'homme du se rattraper maladroitement au chambranle de la porte…

Et réuni toute son énergie pour ouvrir sa pharmacie…

Il en prit deux fioles…

Une transparente contenant un liquide visqueux…

Il l'avala d'une traite…

Se sentant presque immédiatement mieux…

Puis il porta la seconde à ses lèvres…

Des veloutes argentées s'élevèrent dans l'air…

Et une odeur de clémentine chatouilla son odorat…

Chaque jour il la prenait…

Pour que la lumière du jour ne l'atteigne pas…

Pour que personne ne se doute de rien…

Mais aujourd'hui une personne aussi indésirée qu'indésirable connaissait son secret…

Potter…

Soupirant d'un air lasse,

Il réunit son courage de Serpentard à deux mains..

Puis, sortit de ses appartements…

Après en avoir soigneusement verrouillé l'entrée…

Des fois que Potter ait la bonne idée de s'exposer au soleil…

Il pensa à la poisse qu'était la sienne…

Tout en s'apprêtant à affronter le pire…

A savoir : Albus Dumbeldore…


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 :Consigne improbable

Jamais le chemin ne fut si court.  
Certes, les 276 mètres à parcourir étaient présents.  
Mais, il aurait donné n'importe quoi, ou presque, pour multiplier cette distance.

Il hésitait encore sur la réaction d'Albus.  
Enfin... pas vraiment sur la réaction en elle-même.  
Plutôt sur la méthode...  
Que choisirait le vieil homme pour tuer un vampire?

C'est sur ces charmantes pensées qu'il arriva.  
La gargouille de pierre semblait... narquoise?  
Après tout... A Poudlard rien n'était impossible.

Sa bouche était désagréablement sèche.  
La langue collée au palais.  
Sans compter les mains moites.  
Ce qu'il pouvait détester avoir peur.

Retenant un soupir, il se résigna.  
Il lui fallait rassembler tout son courage de Serpentard.  
En priant qu'aucun Gryffondor ne l'apprenne... sa dignité ne s'en relèverait pas.

Quel était le mot de passe déjà?  
Ah oui...Glucose Addict.  
Le directeur et ses lubies...

L'escalier en colimaçon s'éleva.  
Severus ne sachant pas s'il allait trop vite ou pas assez.  
De toutes façons, dans quelques minutes, cela n'aurait vraiment plus d'importance...

Oserait-il s'avouer que sa voix avait tremblé ?  
Oui, trembler…en prononçant ces foutus mots.  
Son sang habituellement froid semblait se réchauffer.  
Putain…Etre trahi par son propre corps.  
Comble du comble pour quelqu'un de sa condition.

Déjà l'escalier ne tournait plus.  
La porte massive devant ses yeux l'écrasant par sa présence.  
Une envie sournoise et typiquement Serpentarde de fuir lui tordit les entrailles.

Il s'apprêtait à frapper…  
Quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.  
Le futur diabétique l'attendait.

S'obligeant à aligner un pied devant l'autre, comme un automate.  
De par son instinct, il sentait le regard bleu perçant sur lui.  
Et, s'attendait à tout moment à un déchaînement de fureur froide.

« Asseyez-vous Severus »  
Son ouie commencait à faire des siennes.  
Le directeur, aussi stupide que cela puisse être, était entre l'amusement, la tristesse, la résignation et la joie.  
Impossible.

Il s'avachit sur son siège plus qu'il n'y prit place.  
Face à lui, le directeur.  
Occuper à papouiller un Fumsek extatique…Pouah!

Le dégoût mis à part, la scène le laissait comment dire…perplexe.  
En effet, Phœnix et Vampires n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage au cours des siècles.  
Essayez donc de faire cohabiter le mort à « vie » éternelle et l'oiseau de la naissance perpétuelle.

Or, devant lui, l'oiseau de feu avait abaissé sa garde instinctive, mieux se laissait complètement aller.  
Quant au propriétaire, il souriait.  
Un sourire franc teinté d'un peu de mélancolie.

Severus se sentit plus mal à l'aise encore.  
Même la fameuse impassibilité vampirique devenait une épreuve de force.  
Il décida de prendre les devants.

« Albus, je ne voulais pas ça, mais ce fichu gosse se fourre toujours dans des… »  
« Situations improbables, je sais Severus, vous me l'avez déjà dit. »  
Préférant mettre de côté le fait qu'on ait osé l'interrompre, il ferma la bouche.  
Il détestait avoir l'air d'un ahuri de Poufsouffle.

Les yeux pétillant, mais un air grave jurant franchement avec le reste, l'homme lui dévoila toutes ses dents dans un sourire.  
« On ne peut pas dire que la nouvelle d'avoir eu un nouveau nom rajouté à la liste des vampires sur mon bureau et, de surcroît, celui d'Harry m'ait enchanté, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Je tiens d'ailleurs à ce propos… »  
Ca y est, Albus Dumbledore commençait à radoter.

Non, mais sans rire, c'est tout ce que l'un des plus grands sorciers trouvait à lui dire ?!  
Comment ça, il faut se résigner ?  
Pourquoi pas ouvrir une bouteille de champagne, tant qu'à faire?

Non, mais franchement…  
Il avait toujours détesté ça.  
Dumbledore et ses réactions incongrues.  
Inadaptées et déconcertantes seraient un mot juste, enfin…2 mots justes.

Perdu dans ses pensées qui rivalisaient en amertume, Severus mit du temps à comprendre que le monologue était terminé et acquiesça par réflexe.  
Mal lui en avait pris.  
Il aurait du réfléchir un peu.

Le sourire de son persécuteur s'élargit encore plus.  
A supposer que cela soit possible.  
Il n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, ça.

« Je suis heureux que vous acceptiez de si bon cœur, Severus »  
Accepter quoi ?  
Et puis, d'où venait ce mauvais pressentiment insidieux ?

« Vous verrez, vous ne le regretterez pas. »  
Pourquoi sa conscience lui criait-elle le contraire justement ?  
«Je suis sur que cela vous rapprochera énormément avec Harry et que cet enseignement vous sera facile.. »

Mais de quoi le vieux fou parlait exactement ?!  
Il s'apprêtait à demander ce que le directeur entendait par enseignement.  
Mais eu la réponse avant de poser la question.

« Harry sera très attentif à tout ce que vous pourrez lui apprendre sur sa nouvelle existence de vampire, croyez-moi. Je m'en voudrais d'ailleurs de vous en éloigner plus longtemps, vous pouvez retourner dans vos appartements Severus »  
Il se retrouva dans le couloir en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.  
Il s'était fait rouler.  
Et encore, il restait poli !

De nouveau, il tremblait.  
Mais de rage à peine maîtrisée.  
Décidément, Potter était toujours la pour lui pourrir l'existence.  
Et maintenant, que le dit chieur était immortel…

Préférant ne pas pousser plus en avant cette perspective innommable.  
Réfrénant une stupide envie de se mettre à cogner dans les murs.  
Et l'idée loufoque de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie…  
Severus rentra dans ses quartiers.

Il fut bien tenté de boire un grand verre de concentré sanguin.  
Alcool puissant pour un vampire.  
Mais, désormais lié de par sa nature, alla plutôt voir comment se portait son « invité ».

Encore étourdi par la transformation et par la caresse que lui avait octroyée la mort.  
Harry James Potter s'étendait de tout son long à travers le vaste lit.  
Les premiers signes vampiriques se manifestant déjà.

Le teint d'une pâleur unique.  
Les cheveux noirs luisant à l'extrême, à tel point qu'on aurait pu les croire gras.  
La mâchoire légèrement plus proéminente.  
Les lèvres d'un rose sombre.

La bouche entrouverte lui laissait apercevoir deux pointes effilées là où se trouvaient autrefois des dents classiques.  
Le corps s'était visiblement aminci.  
Déjà qu'il n'était pas très épais à l'origine...

Soudain, il vit remuer les cils du jeune homme.  
Les yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées le fixant brusquement.  
Une expression incrédule et furieuse les assombrissant dangereusement.

Plus leste qu'un chat,  
Potter se leva et l'empoigna par le col de sa robe.  
Après un long moment de silence, il prononça ou, pour être précis, cracha une phrase.  
« Je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé dans l'esprit Snape ?! »


End file.
